


At One With Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Malydia, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia liked running through the woods naked.. it made her feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At One With Nature

Despite leaving her coyote self behind Malia often found herself in the woods near her old home, her den. She would go there whilst it was dark, take off all of her clothes, and run. Of course she knew how dangerous it was to be running through Beacon Hills woods alone but there was something about running naked that felt freeing to her. It was primal. She liked how the moonlight scattered across her skin despite the rooftop of trees. She liked the feel of cold rushing air on her as she ran as fast as she could. Her hair tangled from the wind and the speed but it reminded her of her animal self.. the animal self that still burned deep beneath her skin. She liked being human but there was still a part of her that needed to do this.. a part that needed to be in touch with nature. Her skin became dirty from the woods, the balls of her feet almost black from the crushed leaves and soil on the ground. The animals could sense that she wasn't human and birds flew from the trees and deer ran far away from her. Malia didn't run along the cross country track, she liked to create different ones as she flung past gigantic trees.

 

It was a Friday night when the woods felt different. Malia had finished school and her homework and ate a dinner across the table from a man who loved her but couldn't bare to look at her sometimes. Her father,  _adoptive father,_ still felt unsure about the accident - not knowing the truth but still weary about that day. Malia only reminded him of his dead wife and daughter. She never stayed with him for long. 

She reached her old den and took off her clothing ready to give herself over to nature and put the dinner behind her. She couldn't think about his sad eyes and whiskey breath. The woods normally felt like a safe haven to her but somehow it felt invaded. She listened but couldn't hear much apart from the wildlife. The were-coyote decided to put it out of her mind and began to run.  The wind swept through her hair as she darted through trees like it was the most natural thing for her to do. She felt the breeze against her skin and once again looked at the sky. The half moon swam through the overhanging trees and she could see small stars. Before too long Malia tripped on a branch, too focused on the sky above her brushing her skin. 

 

"Shit." She whispered as she clutched at her now broken ankle. It wasn't often that Malia felt pain.. as a coyote she had often had to protect herself and pain became a way of life. As she waited for it to heal so that she could continue her run she heard something she hadn't heard for a while in the woods at night.. a human heartbeat. It was soft, delicately pumping away slowly. Whoever it was, was relaxed - it reminded Malia of how calming the woods made her feel. The heartbeat was loud suggesting that whoever it was, was not far away. After a few more moments her ankle had healed and she was ready to search for the person to make sure there was no threat she needed to worry about. 

She passed a few trees before coming to a clearing. Malia smelt her before she saw her.. her floral perfume attacked her senses, she had smelt it many times before. It was Lydia. She spotted her strawberry blonde hair fanned out across the ground which was covered in fallen leaves. All of the things Malia could hear, smell and feel washed away as she saw the pale beauty laid out naked. Her skin was almost glowing from the reflection of the moon. Despite her own lack of concern for being naked, she knew that people didn't normally do this so was worried how Lydia would react.. but the were-coyote knew Lydia would have heard her from miles away. She took a bold move towards the girl who made her body feel like it was on fire. 

 

Malia laid on the ground next to the strawberry blonde, her claws digging into the ground so that she didn't reach out for her. Neither of the girls looked at each other but instead looked up at the moon and stars above them. Malia was bubbling with curiosity but all she could smell on Lydia was a hint of longing. 

"What are you doing out here on your own Lydia?" Malia asked, she wasn't one to hide behind chit chat.

"I could ask you the same question." Lydia replied with a small smile. 

"I like running in the woods.. it feels more like home than being with my father does. What are you doing here?" Malia answered honestly.

"Good answer. I guess I like being around nature. It calms me." 

"Naked?" 

"You're naked too Malia." The strawberry blonde replied letting out a sigh.

"I like the moonlight on my skin."

"So do I." Lydia answered.

The two girls quickly feel back into silence. Malia's claws still dug into the floor as her eyes glowed blue. Lydia reached out a hand pulling Malia's into her own making the were-coyote retract her nails not wanting to hurt the Banshee. She could smell it now - mixed into the dirt, wind and nature of the woods she could smell want. The smell was intoxicating and she felt a heat between her legs. She wanted the Banshee in ever way she could ever imagine. She wanted to please her, be pleased by her. But she knew that it was different with humans.. she had to restrain herself. 

 

Lydia however did not want to any such thing. She rolled over and for the first time that night their eyes met as the strawberry blonde straddled Malia. The were-coyote could feel Lydia's wetness against her stomach. She closed her eyes fast not wanting to scare her with her blues eyes that constantly reminded people she was a murderer. A soft hand stroked along her cheek.

"Please. Don't close your eyes. There beautiful." Lydia whispered. Slowly she once again showed the Banshee her blue eyes. She was vulnerable.

"See.. there beautiful." 

Lydia lent down and left a delicate kiss on Malia's forehead. The were-coyote was a little shocked despite their naked bodies touching each other. 

"What was that for?" She said almost inaudibly. 

"That Malia, was because I'm in love with you and I'm sick of avoiding you. I'm sick of pretending not to like you because I do I really fucking do. I'm scared of you though." All of the strawberry blonde's words sunk in but it was the latter part the registered with her the most. Of course she was scared of her.. she killed people for fuck sake. A small tear left her eye and Lydia's face became mapped with horror.

"No! No! I didn't mean like that sweetie. I meant I'm scared of being with someone. I'm scared of loving you. I don't want to be vulnerable again." She kissed away the tears on Malia's cheek.

"I love you too but I'm also scared. I'm scared that you could destroy me with only your words. I'm scared of the power you have over me..." Malia answered. 

"How about we be scared together?" Lydia whispered as her lips were inches away from Malia's. The were-coyote pushed up onto her elbows and pulled the Banshee's face towards hers. Their mouths melted into one another's and their tongues began to swirl against each other. Their wetness still seeped against each other's bare skin. The both craved each other's touch and their hands roamed each other's bodies - their chests, their thighs, their cheeks, their earlobes, their spines, their hands. Just as the wanted to be one with nature, they wanted to be one with each other; their bodies and souls intertwining. They needed each other. 

Both girls stroked each other's delicate heat. Thumbs rubbing over clits and fingers pressing into warmth. They stroked, teased and pleased one another over and over. Moans escaped their mouths as their lips still met again and again. Their breathing became fast and they writhed against one another's hands. Malia whispered _Lydia_ making a smile cross the Banshee's lips. After a few moments both girls were collapsing in pure euphoria as their moans sank into the dirt underneath them. 

Lydia feel against Malia's bare skin and laid against her as both their breathing returned to normal. She left delicate kisses along Malia's chest. 

"You don't need to feel vulnerable around me Lydia, I'm not going anywhere." Malia hummed against Lydia's hair.

"But I thought you didn't want to be human." Lydia replied not meeting her eyes. 

"I did. Then I met you and I found my place in the world. I can still be with nature in this form. But most of all I can be with you." The were-coyote left a delicate kiss on Lydia's strawberry blonde head. 

"I would never hurt you." The Banshee whispered against Malia's bare chest.

"Then neither of us need to be worried." Malia said with a small chuckle.

"No, we don't. I love you Malia." Lydia tucked her head in the crook of Malia's neck. 

"I love you too, Lydia."

 

After a few hours the girls walked hand in hand to get their clothes and climbed into Lydia's car. 

"Do you want me to drop you off.. or do you want to come back to mine?" Lydia asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding onto Malia's. 

"Yours, please." Malia left a kiss on the Banshee's temple. 

The drove in silence. Neither of the girls had defined what they were because they didn't need too. They were in love and together and that's all that mattered. 


End file.
